


Postilla, Lebanon - Supernatural Dystopia Big Bang 2019

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: After the Great Deluge, the Postilla, or the Afterward begins. In 2030, Sam finally has the time to write the story of the end of their world and what came next. The Winchesters manage to find some solace in what they’ve long denied themselves. Cas and Jack are presumed gone in the Deluge, but then tales reach the brothers of approaching beings killing with only their voices.





	Postilla, Lebanon - Supernatural Dystopia Big Bang 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smalltrolven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/gifts).

> Illustration created for the Supernatural Dystopia Big Bang story, [Postilla, Lebanon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNDystopiaBang2019/works/19395379), by author, Smalltrolven.

  
  



End file.
